i won't let it hurt you
by XxmastofepicxX
Summary: 1896


The rain was pouring on the roof as lightning struck illuminating the image outside, fallowed by the sound of thunder. Hibari's three daughter were still sleeping, which was unusual because of the light sleeper trait they got from their father. Yet, chrome was wide awake. She was sitting up hugging her legs, shivering from the storm's rampage. The thunder struck once again but this time louder, which made chrome jump. She closed her eyes tightly, allowing a small squall to escape her lips. This woke Hibari, he looked at her from the corner of his eye as the lightning made the picture clear to him. He lifted up to look at her, "is something wrong my cute little herbivore" he asked startling her. She shrugged until the thunder hit again, she winced letting out a small squeal.

Hibari's lips curved into a smile as he pulled chrome toward him, he wrapped his arms around her. "nothing will hurt you my cute chrome." he said brushing his fingers over her flushed cheeks, she looked up and stroked his bottom lip with her index finger, before she replaced her finger with her lips. He pulled her on himself as he laid back down, while her hands played with his hair. He moved his tongue over her bottom lip so she would give him access to her tongue. She allowed him in as his tongue danced with hers, she pulled herself tighter on Hibari's figure. Her hand locked around his neck and played with the veins on his neck. She pulled back, panting and staring at her lover as saliva slid down her chin. He smiled, still breathing heavy, he wiped the saliva from her chin.

Her cheeks burned red that reached her ears, "I love you" she whispered, kissing him again. This time her hands on his chest, she was pushed back gently by him. She stared at him knowing his expression was saying "we need to sleep". she nodded and tried to roll off him but he wouldn't allow her to. She looked at him for a moment before laying her head on his bare chest, hearing his steady heart beat. She looked back up he was still awake humming a short lullaby to her. This made her lids heavier and she soon drifted off ignoring the storm, for she knew he wouldn't let it hurt her.

She woke the next morning, to find herself perfectly covered by the sheet and comforter. The bathroom caught her attention as she heard water running before it came to a stop. Her face burned red as the image of Hibari's wet body with only a towel covering his waist. He walked into the room as his eyes shot to chrome, with a glance that said good morning. She got up noticing that she was wearing one of his shirts, but she ignored it and wrapped her arms around his wet waist. She laid her head on his chest, her hair stuck to his chest as his fingers ran through her hair. He picked her by her thighs and held her up so she could come eye to eye with him. "my sexy little herbivore" he smiled, kissing her forehead, "I eat meat too" she said, as she bit his neck, it was nothing but a pinch to him. She growled as she lift up and held her arms up as if she were a cat ready to catch a bird, "I'm gonna bite you to death" she said pulling Hibari's face between her breast which wasn't much but her chest bone and two small circles on the side. He chuckled and laid her on the bed, the long shirt reveal her breast a bit. "how are you so sure you can do that?" he asked as she became confused and finally answered him. "Well I…uh… you know… uhh… shut up" she stuttered making a pouting face as Hibari raised one brow, he leaned on her and gently bit her neck. She gasped a bit as chills ran down her spine. Her shoulders rose causing the big shirt to slide off of her shoulders and down to her elbow. Hibari narrowed his eyes and noticed the shirt had fell, so he took this as an opportunity to hear her moans and tease her a bit.

He knew how to treat a woman to a good night, yet chrome was different and he new this. So he slow moved down neck as his hair made her shiver from the cold trail of water left behind. He placed his hand on her knee making her jump and he looked back up to see her extremely red face and her eye looking at him. She was trying not to moan but she fail when ran his hands ran up her legs and grabbed her the sides of her panties. She closed her eyes ready for him to take her like he had every other time they did this, but he stopped and stood watching his wife sit there with a confused look on her facde . "do you really think we would have sex now and I'd have to walk around namimori smelling like a wet gym sock. How cute." he chuckled dressing his self. She sat up still blushing. "you're so mean Hibari-san" she pouted crossing her arms. "you'll get over it" he said patting her head "now go take a shower, you stink" he said tossing her a towel, she nodded and ran to the bathroom.


End file.
